Love and Friendship can conquer all
by JClover651
Summary: Bella and Troy were best friends quickly turned into enmines. But what happens when Bella gets kidnapped and raped R&R to find out ;
1. Chapter 1

Love and Friendship can conquer all

By:

Jclover651

Author's Note: This is my very first story so don't judge too harshly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story only the plot hope you enjoy

Chapter 1: How it all started

"I hate you! I wish I'd never met you!"

"At least we finally agree on _something_"

This is how our story starts. Two best friends quickly turned into enemies. Will they be able to restore their friendship?

**7 years earlier…**

Young Bella and Troy are playing in the sandbox as usual and their mothers are talking about how glad

They were that the two friends had met.

Then the situation occurred.

Troy's mother Mrs. Bolton got up from her seat on the porch to answer the ringing telephone. From her side of the conversation this was all that could be heard:

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is she"

"Are you sure?"

"Ok thank you"

Mrs. Bolton came back to her seat on the porch with a tear-stained face.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Ms. Montez

"No, something horrible just happened" Mrs. Bolton replied

"What? Who was that on the telephone?" questioned Ms. Montez

Mrs. Bolton choked back the tears that were threatening to spill over her face as she began her tale.

She slowly began

" When I was younger my dad was drafted into the army. I was crying for months and months and then…" She was staring off in the distance and spaced out but soon came back into reality and continued.

"Then the next thing I know is I'm looking into the eyes of my dead father."

She paused, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I was little so I wasn't sure if I was going to see my father again but by the time I was eight I took a hold of reality and realized that my father wasn't coming back"

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry; I had no idea " stated Ms. Montez

" It's ok. Then a few years later I met Troy's dad and we got married and had Troy.

But when he was just 2 months old his dad was drafted. Which is how I met you."

A smile appeared on both of their faces as they recalled the memory.

" Now here we are and the phone call was that Troy's dad…"

Bella and Troy who had been quiet as mice perked up as they were listening

about his dad.

She just looked at her long-time friend who quickly understood and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey I am terribly sorry. If there is anything anything at all I can do for you let me know. Because me and Bella are here to help you in any way." Ms. Montez reassured Mrs. Bolton

"I know I know I just need to be strong … for Troy." Mrs. Bolton said trying to act like nothing was wrong but inside was tearing up.

Bella and Troy who didn't understand any of this just looked at each other confused.

"I remember when Bella's dad was killed in action…" Ms. Montez started a single tear rolled down her face.

And the two mothers just sat there silently thinking their own thoughts.

Author's Note

Read and Review (R&R) Please! And any questions send me a PM or leave it in a review

Cya guys later

Jclover651


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Whole New World

It had been a long seven years for Troy and Bella. Mrs. Bolton decided to move away from the pain for a little while. Troy and Bella were heart-broken but managed to cope with it. Now at age eleven their lives are gonna change forever.

In the morning at Kingsisle Middle School students are waiting impatiently for the announcements to be over so they can start their day.

P.A.: Good Morning Knights! Today events: Cheerleading try-outs 4-5 Football try-outs 4-5:30 Today's lunch menu is a choice of nachos, salad, baked potato or peanut butter and jelly thank you and have a great day!

Bella had spaced out after the principal mentioned the cheerleading try-outs. She was going to be head cheerleader. There was no doubt about that. She had the moves and the talent, but according to the other cheerleaders all she was lacking in was the attitude.

Bella was always the one to think of others before herself but that will soon change.

For Troy life has been a little awkward with his mom. Ever since he could remember his mom has been depressed whenever he asks what's wrong with her this is usually how the conversation goes:

"Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You've been looking a little depressed lately."

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just a little stressed out with work and all. Nothing to worry

about."

Then he just drops the conversation knowing he wasn't going to get anymore from her. That's how it was until one day he came from school. His mom was in the living room jumping around with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh…Mom?" Troy said a little awkwardly.

"Who-ho! Yes! I can't believe it!" was her response.

"Um…ok" he replied as he walked to his room.

In his room Troy could hear his mom just as happy as ever jumping around.

A few hours later the jumping stopped. Troy went downstairs to check on his mom who was lying horizontally on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Hey mom what's up?" Troy asked.

"The ceiling. The sky. Take your pick, mister," she said. They were laughing as Troy sat down on the chair opposite the couch.

"Seriously, Mom. What's the big news?"

A huge smile came across her face.

"Do you remember your old friend? Bella?"

A look of confusion crossed Troy's face. His mother let out a huge sigh, got up, and went to their bookshelf that had all of Troy's childhood pictures. His mother scanned the spine of the books until she found the one she was looking for. She picked it up, smiled, sat back on the couch, and motioned for Troy to come and sit by her. She opened the book to a picture Troy had never seen before.

"This is Bella Montez and her mom," she pointed out.

"So what about her," Troy asked still not sure what the point was.

" The last time you saw her was 7 years ago. When I told you we were moving you were heart-broken. You two were inseparable. Are you saying you honestly can't remember her?"

Troy just stared ahead of him suddenly remembering all the times he and Bella would run around the front yard playing tag. He smiled as he remembered he would always win because Bella would always trip on the grass and end up with grass stains all over her. Then they would always end up swinging. He could just hear her saying, "Push me higher Troy!"

His mother saw Troy smiling and exclaimed, "So you do remember!"

Troy just smiled even wider and nodded his head.

"Well my boss just called and he said that he wanted to promote me to Albuquerque, New Mexico."

Troy just stared at his mother not sure what that meant.

"Troy, pack your bags we're moving to New Mexico." His mother stated and walked upstairs to begin packing her things.

Author's Note

Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! R&R

JClover651


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sometimes Goodbye Is a Second Chance

Once Troy sunk in what his mom just said he wasn't sure if he should feel happy or disappointed. So he went up to his room turned on his computer and clicked on the Internet icon and began to IM with his friend Claudia.

On Claudia's screen a message popped that read: _BaDbOy169 has logged on _

Claudia: Hey BaDbOy what's up?

Troy: Nothing it's just my life is about to change and I have no idea how to feel

Claudia: Change change how?

Troy: Well if I tell you you have to promise not to tell anybody

Claudia: I promise

Troy: Not even Trey (Troy adds a heart icon to the end of his message)

Trey was Troy's other best friend but he had the biggest mouth in the world. He was more of a gossiper than any of the cheerleaders. He was also (as he put it) Claudia's soul mate she just hadn't realized it yet.

Claudia: Oh no not you too why does everybody think that we are meant to be when clearly we have nothing what so ever in common

Troy: Oh you don't do you

Claudia: No we don't

Troy: So both your favorite colors aren't blue you both don't like the same type of music and you both aren't rebels

Claudia: I am NOT a rebel

Troy: This coming from the girl who dyed all her clothes black and spray painted a huge sign in her bedroom you're right Claudia you are just the spitting image of the perfect child 

Claudia: ok ok ok ok I am a rebel but that doesn't mean that mean and Trey are perfect for each other and quit trying to change the subject Mr. Bolton what major change are you talking about

Troy: Who said anything about trying to change the subject?

Claudia: ha ha ha now tell me

Troy: Well my mom just got promoted

Claudia: Well that's great but why does that bother you?

Troy: I was getting to that well you see he promoted her to New Mexico more specifically Albuquerque

Claudia: Oh I see but why can't you decide how to feel

Troy: Well according to my mom 7 years ago I lived in Albuquerque and I had a friend a best friend there by the name of Bella Montez I assume her real name is Gabriella and I'm not sure whether I should feel ecstatic that I get to see her again or sad that I have to move and leave all you guys and my mom showed me this picture of her and her mom and it was like I could feel that friendship that was there I don't know what it was but I remembered when we played tag in the grass and she would always fall and get grass stains all over her and then we would look at me I'm rambling sorry about that

While Claudia was reading over the message Troy couldn't help but notice a smile that had formed on his face. He was considering telling Claudia but decided against it because she probably already thought that he was crazy.. As if she was reading his mind she sent him the following message:

Claudia: You're not crazy

Troy: How did you know that I was thinking that?

Claudia: I have known you for a while I can read you like a book

Troy: Can you do that with Trey?

Claudia: That's beside the point I think that you should feel what you want to feel

Troy: But how should I want to feel?

Claudia: That's a decision me myself and I can't help you with

Troy: Well can you yourself and you try to help me with it?

Claudia: Nope

Troy: Well can you---

Claudia: Nope

Troy: Well will you---

Claudia: Nope

Troy: Will you let me finish my questions?

Claudia: Nope 

Troy: Well Thanx for the help cya later

Claudia: Wait I need you to promise me something

Troy: Anything you want soon-to-be Mrs. Trey

Claudia: Ignoring comment promise me that you won't forget about me or Trey or any of your other friends and promise that you will try not to lose contact with us

Troy: That's more than one promise 

Claudia: Yeah but you said that you would promise me anything

Troy: ok ok I promise now can I go

Claudia: sure cya later Mr. Bolton

Troy: cya later Mrs. Trey

A few minutes later Claudia received a message saying: _BaDbOy169 has logged off_

After they had finished their IM Troy walked over to his MP3 on his drawer and started playing his favorite song. After about ten minutes he turned off his MP3 grabbed his guitar and started playing and singing.

_My eyes are open wide _

_By the way I made it through the day _

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Halley's she waved _

_Said "why you always running in place"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere _

_Tell my mother tell my father _

_I've done the best I can _

_To make them realize _

_This is my life _

_I hope they understand _

_I'm not angry I'm just saying _

_Sometimes is a second chance _

_Please don't cry one tear for me _

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say _

_This is my one and only voice _

_So listen close it's only for today_

_I just saw Halley's comet shooting _

_Said why you running in place _

_Even the man in the moon disappeared _

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother tell my father _

_I've done the best I can _

_To make them realize _

_This is my life _

_I hope they understand _

_I'm not angry I'm just saying _

_Sometimes is a second chance _

_Here is my chance _

_This is my chance_

_Tell my mother tell my father _

_I've done the best I can _

_To make them realize _

_This is my life _

_I hope they understand _

_I'm not angry I'm just saying _

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance _

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance _

Once Troy finished the song he put the guitar away and went to sleep.

School the next day was terrible for Troy. It was the last day he'd be there and he didn't want everyone to know because he would then have to explain how he found out about the move and then he would begin to ramble on and eventually leading up to Bella and then he would get made fun of no matter how popular he was.

Claudia looked heart-broken the whole day but she tried to hide it the best she could.

Troy had told his mom that he would have to stay late after school in order to clean out his locker and return his textbooks to the office. He was not going to risk his classmates seeing him clean out his locker. If they saw him then they would surely figure out that he was moving. And that was something he couldn't risk. Claudia had stayed after school to help Troy move his things from his locker. Once that was accomplished they said goodbye and Troy left his Californian home and headed for his New Mexico one.


	4. ChApTeR FoUr

So when their plane landed in Albuquerque, it wasn't what Troy expected.

The

place was deserted. It was nothing like California where not only is the  
place packed, the highways are always crowded, and the public restrooms?  
Let's just say you might as well go before you leave. The lines take  
forever. No exaggeration. When Troy and his mom left the oh-so crowded airport  
(sarcasm intended) they headed to their not-so new home. According to Troy's  
mom, it's the same house they had before they moved. She was ecstatic. Troy  
couldn't care less. When they pulled into the driveway Troy let out a sigh and  
slowly walked inside. When he stepped into the house he could remembered  
everything. The stains on the carpet from when he tripped and spilled juice  
everywhere, the endless hours he and his mom would spend cooking in the  
kitchen and talking about anything and everything. He went to the door in the  
kitchen leading out into the backyard. It seemed like nothing had changed at  
all. The swings were still there. The tree house he, Gabriella, and their moms  
had built. Mom's garden  
was not there but you could still feel its presence. Feeling a little bit  
better about the move, he decided to go and check out his old room. He walked  
up the stairs and into his old room. The walls were painted a baby blue. The  
walls were covered in pictures of superheroes and villains. His bed  
was in the same place as before, right under his favorite superhero Superman.  
He smiled as he remembered him begging his mom to let him have the bed there.

*Flashback*

"Alright Troy are you sure you you want your bed by Superman? Don't you  
think that your bed would be much happier by the window? (AN: Remember this  
was when Troy was younger. Around four or five years old.) Troy's mother  
asked him for the tenth time that day.  
"No! My bed gonna be much happy by Superman!" Troy screamed.  
"Ok ok"

*Flashback End*

Troy was on the floor laughing his head off. He still couldn't figure out  
how he managed to pass English class. Once he had calmed down he stood and  
went over to his dresser. He saw a picture. He smiled as he realized that

the

picture was taken when Gabriella, Troy and their moms had gone to get some

ice

cream and ended up with it more on themselves than in their stomachs.

*Flashback*

"Ok so what do you kids want to do now?" Gabriella's mom had asked

them

after they had eaten dinner.  
"Ice Cream! Ice Cream!" Gabriella and Troy shouted.  
"Ok what kind of ice cream? I'll go and pick it up for you." Troy's  
mom said.  
"NO!" Troy shouted. "We big now we can get ice cream."  
"Are you sure?" Bella's mom, Gina, asked.  
"Yes Mommy. We big now we get ice cream." Gabriella told her mom.  
"Ok let's go," Troy's mom, Maria, said.

IO Minutes Later…  
"What kind are you getting?" Troy asked Bella.  
"I don't know. What kind are you getting?" She asked Troy.  
"Vanilla with sprinkles." He told her.  
"Hmm. Hey mommy?" Bella turned to her mom.  
"Yeah sweetie," Gina replied.  
Gabriella whispered something in her ear. Which made both of them smile.  
"Are you sure?" Gina asked Gabriella. She just nodded her head.  
Gina then whispered something into Maria's ear and they both walked off.  
"What was happening?" Troy looked at Gabriella.  
"Nothing," she said with a smile on her face.  
"Whatever" he said. "Whatcha gonna get?"  
"Hmm," she said.  
"Don't think of it Bella" Troy warned her.  
"Think? Think of what?" she said.  
"You were gone put ice cream on me." he assumed.  
"Nu uh" Gabriella defended herself.  
"Yes huh"  
"Prove it"  
"You were smiling, and you told mommies something to make them go bye bye

so

you get in no trouble"  
"Nu uh"  
"Well then how come---" Troy got interrupted when Gabriella took a  
handful of  
vanilla ice cream and shoved it in his face. She took of running before Troy  
could get his revenge. She ran all the way home and into the kitchen. She  
pulled a can of whipped cream out of the refrigerator and as soon as Troy

was

in the house she sprayed him.

"Hey no fair!"  
Gabriella just stuck her tongue out at him and ran upstairs! As soon as she

did…

"AH!" Gabriella screamed.  
Her mother was hiding upstairs and had sprayed her with cheese!

"Mommy! You weren't supposed to squirt me you were supposed to get

Twoy!"

Her mother just laughed at her daughter.

With Troy Downstairs:

As soon as Gabriella went upstairs Troy decided to get his revenge. But  
before he  
could decide what he was going to squirt her with he heard Bella scream  
upstairs. He started running upstairs when…

*Flashback End*

"Troy!"

His mom called him back from a trip down memory lane.

"Troy get your butt down here! There's someone here to see you!"  
Troy groaned as he started walking out of his room.

--

Author's Note  
Hey guys! I have the picture of Troy's wallpaper in my profile if you

want

to check it out also if you read a chapter and a description is horrible and  
you would like to see a picture, let me know and I will try my best to fine  
one. I have the next few chapters written and I want more reviews! Please  
I'm asking for 5. I hope that's not too much but please. I will post the  
next two-three chapters if you guys can give me at least 5 reviews. And let

me

just tell you Chapter 6 has a lot of drama! And I'd like to thank all the  
people who have helped me with this story! First I would like to thank  
TrekkieBaby for all her support and for being the best friend ever! Second I  
would like to thank xxxkgcxxx for being my editor. And of course all the  
people who's reviewed or favorited or subscribed to my story. I mean

hello!

I wouldn't be here without you guys so thanks! Ok I'm done talking now

so

you can wake up! Peace Out Home Dawgs! – Jclover651


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not so new neighbors

"Troy!" Maria yelled for the third time.

"Yeah?" he said. As if he didn't hear her.

"What in the world were you doing up there? I called you four times."

"Technically you only called me three times but who's counting? Oh yeah MEEE!"

Troy said "me" in a little kid voice.

He heard laughing coming from behind him and he spun around quickly to see the most beautiful girl.

"Troy," his mother began to tell him," I'd like you to meet or remeet Gabriella Montez. Gabriella this is Troy."

"Um… hi again" Troy nervously said.

"Hi," Bella said looking down at her blackberry.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella's Mom exclaimed causing Troy to jump 3 feet in the air.

"You've grown so much!" she said looking at Troy. "Gabriella! Put that away this instant!"

"Si Mama" She replied. (Translation: Yes Mama)

"Gracias hija" (Translation: Thank You Daughter)

"De nada" (Translation: You're Welcome)

"WOW!" Maria exclaimed. "I never knew you could speak Spanish!"

"Oh yes. Our family is originally from Puerto Rico. It is an interesting story actually…"

Troy tuned her out and just thought about the brown-eyed beauty before him. Wow Troy thought. I can't believe that that's Bella. She looks a lot different than in the pictures. Wow! I can't believe that we were friends it just…

"TROY!" His mother called him.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. Well why don't you take Bella upstairs so you can catch up?"

"Ooookkaaay?" he said..

Bella and Troy walked up the stairs and into his room. Bella sat on the bed and Troy sat across from her.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she repeated.

"How's life been treating ya?"

"Ok, depends. You?"

"Horribly"

"Why?"

"Well ever since I can remember my mom has been depressed. That is until I came home from school one day and I found out that my mom got promoted to here. She was ecstatic. She was jumping off walls. I was sure she was gonna pass out soon. Then a few hours later she stopped and I went downstairs to check on her then she told me about you. And that's how we got here." Troy explained.

"Interesting. Well what about your friends," Gabby asked.

"Well I had two good friends. Trey and Claudia."

"Oh. What were they like?"

"Trey is a gossiper. Even more than the cheerleaders."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. He can get soo annoying!"

Gabby giggled.

"And Claudia… well she's more of the adventurous type. She loves to go mountain climbing and rock climbing and a bunch of other stuff."

"Sounds pretty cool"

"What about your friends?"

"Well…"

Author's Note

Please…..please…..PLEASE don't hate me! I know it's been over a year since I've updated but my life's been pretty hectic. I know that's no excuse, but if I still have any readers out there who are willing to give me another chance I would be sooooooooooo grateful. To make up for my absence I am going to try to post the next 3 or so chapters this week. I'm not exactly sure how that's going to work because I'm going to school tomorrow after a long winter break. Leave a review with your opinion in it and feel free to virtually pie me.

Love,

Jclover651


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Not So Sweet Life After All

"Well… what?" Troy asked a little worried. (Author's Note: BTW I forgot to mention that Bella is head cheerleader now)

"Well I wouldn't call them friends," she said trying her best to prevent Troy from finding out how her so-called "friends" really acted.

"Well what would you call them acquaintances?"

"No"

"Buddies?"

"No"

"Uptown Girls?"

"N- Uptown Girls?"

"Yeah Uptown Girls."

"And what if I may ask is that?"

"You know Uptown Girls!"

A look of confusion crossed Bella's face.

"Can we just pretend I know what you're talking about and move on to the next topic?" Bella asked.

"No," Troy replied.

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because you have to know what Uptown Girls is."

"Why?"

"'Because I said so"

"Why"

"Cause it's not right if you have a convo with two people and only one person knows what you're talking about"

"Well that's why you move onto another conversation"

"Well you can't just move onto another conversation"

"Uh yeah I can"

"No you can't"

"Why not"

"Cause I say you can't"

"Oh who died and made you ruler of all human-like things"

"Human-like?"

"Yes human-like. Got a problem with it Mr. Upton Girls?"

And their conversation went on and on. From why aliens should and/or shouldn't be allowed on earth to why dogs and cats should and shouldn't be allowed to live together. That is until Gabriella's mom called her to leave.

"Bella! Come on honey! It's getting late! You don't want to be late to school tomorrow!" Gina yelled up the stairs.

Gabriella sighed.

Troy said "Come on I'll walk with you to the door."

Gabriella smiled at him and they both got off the bed and walked downstairs.

"Mom," Gabby whined. "Do we have to go NOW?"

"Yes" Gina replied. "And quit your whining"

"Ugh" Gabby groaned.

Troy just stood against the wall and watched the girls talk and then suddenly realized that his first day of school was tomorrow.

"Mom?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What am I gonna do about school tomorrow?"

Maria gasped. "I completely forgot about that."

"Oh well we have some extra school supplies if you need them." Gina offered.

"Well you guys don't really have to. I mean really we could pick up some." Maria declined.

"Well at least let me go with you to pick up the supplies it's the least I can do." Gina reassured.

"Well…I don't know. Where are the kids going to stay?"

"They can stay with the housekeeper. I've known her for years. She's the best baby sitter you can have," Gina replied.

Gabby clears her throat.

"I mean," Gina corrected herself. "'Maid.'"

"Thank you," Gabriella smirked. And Troy was in the background trying not to laugh.

"So the kids are gonna stay at your house with your 'maid'?" Maria asked one last time.

"Yeah and don't worry they'll be fine and we won't be more then 30 minutes tops," Gina assured her.

"Ok" she said still a little worried.

Troy went upstairs to pack an overnight bag while Gabriella, Gina, and Maria walked next door. Troy packed his bag and went next door, not sure if he should knock or just walk in. He decided to knock. Bella opened the door.

"Come on in," she said. He then followed Gabby down a hallway. "This is our living room" Gabby said.

Troy gasped at how simple their living room was. A couch big enough for three sat to one side of the room with a chair for one sat in front of it. The couch and chair were white, which contrasted with the black walls. There were 2 black pillows and one white pillow on the couch. The chair held one white pillow. There was also a long black pillow and a long white pillow resting in the back of the room.

"Wow," Troy gasped.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"I like love your living room" Troy replied.

Gabby just shook her head.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Boys," Gabby groaned. Troy smirked at her.

"Gabby, why don't you take Troy upstairs and show where to put his stuff," Gina suggested.

"K" she said and led Troy down the hall, up the stairs past two bathrooms, a closet and finally into her room. Troy stood in the doorway as Gabby went in and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Troy looked around her room. The walls were covered in pink but two walls were covered in black fur. Her bed lay in the corner with a bedspread that matched the walls and a black white leopard print bordered the room. She had different sayings in pink such as: Dream, Live. (A/N: You know I'm bad at describing so the link is in my profile)

"Wow" Troy said.

"Nice to see you have a wide vocabulary" she said as she sat down on her bed.

"Ha ha ha very funny" he said as he sat down next to her.

"I know," she said giving him a smile. Troy noticed a picture on Gabby's desk. He went over and picked it up.

"Well well well," Troy said. "Who's this?"

He had picked up a picture of Gabby and her cheerleading squad.

"Oh that," Gabby brushed it off. "Just a picture of me and my cheerleading squad."

"Your cheerleading squad?" Troy said getting bugged eyed.

"Yeah. As in I'm the head cheerleader of that squad." Gabby said as if it was obvious. Then she added "Why are you so surprised?"

Troy didn't say anything he just kept looking from the picture to Gabby back to the picture. Gabby went over and pushed him against the wall.

"What'd you do that for?" he said rubbing his head. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Felt like it".

"Anyway let's get to sleep it's getting late." Troy said feeling a little awkward.

"Whatever Mr. Bossy," she replied. "Your room is just across the hall. See you in the morning"

"See you" Troy said picking up his suitcases and walking across the hall.

The Next Morning

"Troy!" His mother called shaking him hard. He just groaned and turned over. Then he heard whispering. Footsteps went out of the room. He just pulled the cover back over his head and went back to sleep. Suddenly he felt someone yank back and cold liquid on him!

"AH!" Troy screamed and sat up faster than you can say butterscotch! (A/N: But say it real slow)

"Good. You're up," Maria smirked at him.

"Ha ha very funny mom," Troy said sarcastically. "You know you could've just hit me with a pillow or something."

"Oh like this," Maria said as she took a pillow and whacked her son repeatedly with it.

"Ow… yes…ow…like…ow…that…now can…. you ow stop?" Troy said. She threw the pillow beside him on the bed and said "hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for school."

With that, Maria left the room and Troy jumped out of bed and went over to the corner where he put his suitcases until he found the shirt he was looking for. (A/N: I'm not even gonna try to describe the shirt. The link is in my profile.)

And some blue jeans. He ran out of the room down the hall and into the kitchen. He picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter and in between bites he said, "Where's Gabby?"

"She's already left. She had cheerleading practice and chew with your mouth closed." She scowled him. "And Ms. Montez went to work. Which is where I need to be. Do you want a ride to school?" Maria asked as she grabbed her keys, put on her jacket and walked to the front door.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag," He said as he swallowed the last bit of his apple. He ran over to the door, grabbed his book bag and went out after his mom.

When Troy got out of his car. He stood staring at his new school. Pretty cool, he thought as he slowly walked into the school.

5 Years Later…

Troy had been going to Kingsisle Middle School and pretty soon he graduated and now attends PencilNeck High School. He became the star basketball player and the star of the school. Everyone looked up to him even more then the football star, John Ramirez. Now you're probably wondering what happened to Gabby or Gabriella as she goes by now. And if you're not wondering about her you should. Gabriella is still the head cheerleader. Her friendship with Troy was terminated because she had turned into a little bee-yotch! Anyway let's continue with our story. BTW Gabriella goes to PencilNeck too.

Troy walked into the school a little sore from previous day's workout. His best friend Chad greeted him.

"Yo!" he yelled to Troy who was standing right in front him.

"Hey Chad," Troy said.

"Some workout yesterday huh?"

"Don't remind me"

"It wasn't that bad"

Troy sent him a death glare.

"Did I not just say don't remind me?"

"Fine backing off"

Just then Gabriella walked in with her cheerleading squad. They were all wearing the same thing: a red, white, and blue cheerleading outfit with PNHS across the top. (A/N: Link in profile).

"How the hell were you two ever friends?" Chad asked when Gabriella shot them a glare from across the hallway.

"Dude, I don't even know but one thing for sure it will never happen again," Troy replied.

Later at Lunch

Gabriella was sitting with her squad. A table away, Troy sat with his team.

"Gabriella," someone whispered.

She turned around in her seat with a smile planted on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

She stared into the eyes of the person standing in front of her.

"I just wanted to know if you'd go to the party this weekend with me," Jason asked, handing her a white rose.

"I'll think about it," she replied, taking the rose and turning back around.

She watched him walk over to the basketball team's table before looking at her friend, Sharpay.

"You can't say yes to him," Sharpay told her.

"And why not?" asked Gabriella.

"Because you and Troy like each other," she answered.

The cafeteria went silent.

Author's Note:

Ok so if you read my author's not at the end of the last chapter, you'd understand why I haven't been updating recently. Again, I am terribly sorry about the WAY late update. My life has been so hectic, but I'm going to try to post as many chapters as I can this week. This is the 2nd chapter in one night so; I think I'm doing pretty well. I give you guys the right to pie me or come after me with pitchforks, torches, or something random you find on the street. Again, please forgive me.

See ya on the web,

Jclover651


End file.
